Getting caught
by apple200
Summary: While on patrol Tonks is ambushed by Bellatrix Lestrange but her aunt isn't going to torture her, no she has other plans for her niece. Tonks/Bella, smut, one shot or more


Tonks was patrolling the park, the night was cool and for the first time she really didn't want to be helping the order; it was cold and she was alone. The only reason she was here was because some idiot thought he saw a couple of death eaters and Dumbledore sent her along, so now she was walking in the dark and the cold with nothing to do. Nothing what so ever

"_Crucio," _a pain unlike any other knocked her to the floor as a female cackling voice appeared from seemingly nowhere, her long dark hair and piercing insane eyes told her all she needed to know; Bellatrix was here.

"So what's my niece doing all on her own out here?" Bella asked in a shrill confused voice as Tonks writhed on the ground, white-hot knives were digging into her skin and she couldn't answer.

"She really should be more careful," Bella beamed with a smirk, then the curse stopped and Bella was leaning over Tonks,

"Has she been a bad girl?" Bella asked silkily to Tonks who was gasping as the pain subsided, she looked up at Bella but said nothing as the woman snatched her wand away.

"_Crucio," _Bellatrix hissed again and her niece screamed in pain,

"Listen dear you can chose right now, pain or pleasure, " Bella hissed softly to Tonks who was trying not to cry out, it took a few seconds f or a will to cave in.

"Pleasure," she begged through gritted teeth and the curse stopped. Bella smiled wickedly and swiped her wand through the air; the chill of the night filled Tonks to the bone now as her clothes vanished. Bella admired her niece's perky tits and creamy skin as she studies the young woman's body in detail. Her spiky pink hair, red lips and everything else that made her attractive gave Bella an idea, she was going to enjoy this

"I think Auntie Bella needs to teach you a lesson," Bella decided darkly using magic to pull Tonks towards her, Bella bent her over roughly and forced her face into the ground.

"Now has little Tonky Wonky been bad?" Bella asked, Tonks knowing what silence would entail replied.

"Yes," then Bella hit her on the back hard and Tonks realised her mistake.

"Yes Aunt Bella," was the humiliating response as the grown woman was forced onto her knees, then Bella spanked her hard on the arse.

"Ahh," she cried out in surprise but Bella shushed her by slipping a finger into her mouth, she swirled it around and withdrew and dug her nails into Tonks's soft flesh.

"Shh," she advised spanking her again, her other hand groped her breasts and Tonks felt a slight warmth between her legs _this could not be happening _  
"Does Little Tonky want another smack or does she want the curse?" Bella inquired in a patronising voice,

"The smack Aunt Bella," Tonks sighed not wanting to degrade herself further, Bella hummed

"You need to be clearer, say it like you really want it," she requested. Tonks looked around, no help was coming

"Please Aunt Bella spank little Tonky I've been a bad girl," the auror begged and Bella spanked her again on the arse. Then again and again until her arse was red,

"I think little Tonky has been punished now but for being such a good girl I think you deserve a treat," Bella decided stroking Tonks's spiky pink hair, then she pulled her up so Tonks was eye level with her tits. She pulled her dress to the side and forced her nipple towards her

"Suck," Bella demanded and Tonks took her Aunt's tit into her mouth and sucked with all her might, her tongue swirled around her nipple. Bella grinned as her auror niece was reduced to this and noticed something, a droplet of something was on Tonks's leg... oh goodie.

"Is little Tonky aroused?" Bella wondered pushing the woman's mouth away, Tonks had no idea what to say and Bella slipped a finger into her folds. She gasped in pleasure and Bella eyed her

"Beg aunt Bella to relieve you," Bella ordered fingering her niece slightly and slowly brushing her thumb against the girl's clit.

"Please pleasure me Aunt Bella," was all Tonks could say and Bella put her finger into overdrive. Tonks writhed as her core was invaded by her aunt's fingers, her juices clung to Bella's hand and in a few seconds Tonks came all over Bella.

"What do you want to do to Aunt Bella's hand? and if she doesn't give a good answer then she will be getting punished!" Bellatrix demanded suddenly forcing her cum covered hand into Tonks's face,

"I want to lick it all off Aunt Bella because little Tonky is a dirty slut who loves licking her own cum," Tonks replied doing everything in her power to avoid the torture curse. Then she acted on her words and her tongue licked up every drop of her own fluid, she opened her mouth and swallowed it much to Bella's delight.  
"Good girl, you are a very good slut now eat Aunt Bella's pussy," Bella decided forcing her niece's head into her crotch, Bella moved her underwear and forced Tonks towards it

"Smell it," Bella ordered and she heard Tonks inhale deeply, then she felt her tongue slide across her entrance

"Good girl now make me cum," Bella ordered. Tonks's suddenly licked at her Aunt's pussy and enjoyed the sweet tasting juices, she fluttered in and out of the other woman's glistening entrance and tried not to think of the position she was in, instead she focused on pleasing Bella and moved her tongue around all the spots she moaned most loudly at, she nibbled on her clit and tasted her cunt repeatedly and opened her mouth wide when she felt Bella approach the edge. She squirted all over Tonks's face and the liquid splashed over her breasts and body as Bella hauled her to standing position.

"Good little Slut," was all she said before vanishing , she left behind a confused, naked, humiliated, wandless and cum covered Tonks who had no way of getting home.


End file.
